Silver and Cold
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Duo decide terminar con su vida... o por lo menos eso parece... Songfic Shonen Ai


****

****

**_Silver and Cold_**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing le pertenece a Sunrise y a Bandai. La canción Silver and Cold es del grupo Afi.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno pues he de decir que Silver and Cold es una de mis canciones favoritas. Sobre todo me encanta el video. Y de ver ese video salio este fic… es corto, ya me conocen que simple y sencillamente no tengo madera para hacer historias largas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Silver and Cold**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

// I came here by day, 

but I left here in darkness

and found you on the way.//

         El aire frío de la tarde le calaba a pesar del grueso y costoso abrigo negro que lo cubría.

         Tomó su celular y marcó un numero que se sabia de memoria. Escucho timbrar una, dos, a la tercera vez una voz familiar contestó su llamado.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Yo… ya no puedo más, no puedo – dijo con voz temblorosa y apenas audible.

- ¿Qué dices amor? No te entiendo… ¿Qué te sucede?

- Yo…no se… no eres tú, soy yo… por favor no te culpes… yo soy el que esta mal.

- Duo… Duo... ¿Dónde estas amor? – la preocupación se filtraba a través de la línea telefónica

- En el viejo puente de piedra en St. Jonás y Avery. – contestó mecánicamente.

- Duo… no… no hagas una locura Duo. – la voz se escuchaba desesperada -  Duo… por favor hablemos… ¿que sucede amor?

- No amor, siento que me asfixio… no puedo remediarlo, ya me canse de sentirme así. Yo solo quería decirte adiós… Te amo…

- No... Duo… no… espérame yo…

         Ni siquiera termino de escuchar lo que le decían, pues corto la comunicación abruptamente; se subió a la amplia baranda del puente; y miro fijamente el río, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que se ocultara el sol tras el horizonte en esa tarde de frío invierno… Los grises matices del cielo parecían querer imitar la expresión de su bello rostro.

//Now, it is silver and silent.

 It is silver and cold. 

You, in sombre resplendence, 

I hold.//

         Sus ojos violetas perdidos en la suave corriente del río, mientras mecánicamente se despojo de su costoso abrigo y de sus guantes de piel, quedando tan solo con su delgada camiseta negra y pantalón negro de cuero. Parecía no importarle el frío que estaba haciendo.

//As a rapturous voice escapes, 

I will tremble a prayer 

and I'll beg for forgiveness. 

Your sins into me, 

oh, my beautiful one.//

         Al otro lado de la ciudad un joven de ojos azules salía corriendo de su oficina.

         Su loca carrera solo era igualada por el latido de su corazón. No tenia tiempo, debía evitar que Duo hiciera una locura. Olvidando toda diplomacia, empujando la gente a su paso y tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, llego al garaje del edificio y hasta su auto, un convertible rojo.

         Ágilmente salto en el y salio quemando llanta del estacionamiento. "Debo llegar a tiempo. Duo no hagas una locura" ese mantra lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

         Al conducir miles de recuerdos se agolpaban y nublaban su pensamiento. Su Duo, su dulce esposo de ojos violetas y larga trenza castaña, habían sido muy felices el primer año de su matrimonio. Era fuego vivo en la cama. No se había arrepentido de dejar a su antiguo novio. Como podía hacerlo si Duo era indescriptiblemente hermoso en todos los sentidos.

         Pero ahora, ¿Por qué? No entendía por que esa estrella desde hacia meses se venia apagando, se volvió ensimismado, quieto… psicólogos, psiquiatras, terapias, medicamentos, y todos decían lo mismo Depresión endógena… ¿de que?, ¿Por qué?

Su mente no lo procesaba.

//Light, like the flutter of wings,

 feel your hollow voice 

rushing into me as 

you're longing to sing.//

         Aceleró a todo lo que daba, debía llegar a evitar que su Duo hiciera una locura.

- Duo… espérame amor.

         Un par de ojos violetas seguían absortos en el transcurrir del tiempo sobre el río. Las aguas heladas parecían convidarlo, parecían abrirle sus brazos para recibirlo.

         Lentamente se acerco a la orilla y miro hacia abajo. Con tranquilidad libero su cabello para que se meciera con el viento.

         A lo lejos el rugir de un motor se venia acercando. Un convertible rojo a toda velocidad doblaba hacia la calle que daba al puente de piedra.

         El oído de Duo, aún bien entrenado reconoció sin siquiera voltear el motor del auto de su esposo, respiro hondo.

         Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su celular… marcó con él una larga combinación de números que serian los responsables de la activación del dispositivo electrónico  y de la pequeña bomba que había instalado en ese convertible rojo.

Y justo cuando el carro alcanzó el puente… perdió el control y chocó contra la baranda contraria, estallando en llamas inmediatamente a unos 80 metros de él.

//So I will paint you in silver. 

I will wrap you in cold. 

I will lift up your voice as I sink. 

Cold in life's throws. 

I'll fall asleep for you. 

I only ask you turn away. //

         Se digno a voltear, y vio inexpresivamente a un cuerpo envuelto en llamas que luchaba aún por salir. En vano. Todo fue en vano.

         Una sádica sonrisa adorno su bello rostro, tomó nuevamente  su celular y marco un número. Contestando una voz viril y con un timbre serio y frío.

- Status 02

- Ninmu kanryou

//Your sins into me,

 oh, my beautiful one now.

 Your sins into me. //

         Corto la comunicación y se deshizo del celular tirándolo al río…

         La conmoción por el estallido le ayudo a pasar desapercibido para la gente ahí reunida.

         Colocándose de nuevo el costoso abrigo, un regalo de aniversario; lentamente se alejo sin remordimientos del lugar del "accidente".

//I only ask you turn 

as they seep into me,

 oh, my beautiful one.//

         Monto su Harley negra que había dejado a una cuadra, y se dirigió al lado opuesto de la ciudad, donde un chico de ojos cobalto lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

//Your sins into me,

 oh, my beautiful one now.

 Your sins into me. //

= = = = = =

         Todos los noticiarios en la Tierra y las colonias mostraban la misma noticia.

         "El día de ayer murió victima de un trágico accidente automovilístico uno de los hombres mas ricos de la tierra y las colonias, el CEO de Winner Inc. Quatre Raberba Winner... 

         Le sobreviven sus hermanas, amigos y su esposo Duo Maxwell de Winner…"

         La imagen desapareció del televisor.

- Y le falto decir único heredero… jajaja. ¿En qué nos quedamos Hee-chan? 

         Dijo el joven de ojos violetas aventando el control de la televisión para volver a besar los labios de su amante.

= =  OWARI = =

**Nota de la autora:** Que les pareció… si no le entienden con confianza pregúntenme. Bueno den las gracias a Lady porque me dijo que no se entendía muy bien a si que por eso lo corregí y aquí lo tienen nuevamente.

Dedicado con cariño a Lady Une y Dark Elliot… 

**Atte. Terry Maxwell...**


End file.
